


"This is as good a place to fall as any"

by MoxFirefly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Hallucinations, M/M, Surreal of sorts, mox/wyatt actually, wybrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Moxley isn't sure if he's dead or if he's taken one too many pills, at this rate it's probably both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This is as good a place to fall as any"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resonating-kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=resonating-kitty).



> The idea of Mox and Bray was festering in my brain for a long time now, this is my first and only thing I've ever done for them. I tweaked it about and decided to share it with you and a tumblr friend of mine, resonating-kitty hope you like it :)

There was several things that made him tick.

And no matter how many he pounded down his throat, the alcohol wouldn't burn strong enough. The random fucks weren't as fulfilling. His bloody knuckles didn't seem to excite him as much. The fights were futile and too easy.

He longed to be destroyed, put back together and then hopefully destroyed again. So here he was, mashing some guys face in cause he decided to get all hot, pushed him around and for as lanky as he appeared to be he was tougher. The guy was knocked out, way passed putting up his arms in defense but he was out for blood, he wanted to kill him at this point.

He wanted the fuckers brains painted on the pavement.

"And where will that land you child? In a room with four walls and barely enough breathing space" He whipped his head around and looked at the owner of the voice. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" His dirty blond hair was sticking to his face, the sweat of his efforts evident. "I believe I asked a question first?" This guy, with his funny colorful shirt and dark hat, who the fuck did he think he was? "Come now Mox, best you put those dark thoughts away for the moment" Now that made him perk up, he didn't know this guy, and he was good with faces. This guy had a face you didn't forget to begin with. "Ok bonehead, who the fuck are you?" He stood up and walked over closer to the other guy, his own blue eyes fixated just waiting for some sudden movement to give him a reason to break this guys face in.

"Do you want to hurt me?" He couldn't help but wonder if this guy was reading his mind. He seemed to be, everything he thought was reaffirmed by the other. "Fuck you, Im leaving-" He was just turning when the other was suddenly in front of him. "Where to? Drown yourself in some poor girl? or man?" The sudden action made him flinch back, there was no way this guy had just moved that quickly, he wasn't that drunk. "Oh _poor little_ Jon Moxley, momma on that street corner and daddy nowhere to be found" That was enough, he swung.

And somehow he was on the ground, more specially grass and there was crickets chirping furiously and a humidity that knocked the wind out of him. "I heard you whispering darlin, I heard you begging and pleading and I had to come. Had to see for myself, just how darkened this poor soul was" Moxley looked about, he located the other not too far away sitting on the grass resting his arms on his knees. His hat was missing along with that ugly colorful shirt. "W-what the fuck just happened? Am I dreaming?" He sat up, feeling woozy from the sudden rush of blood to his head. The blond fell backwards again and coughed up what smelled like blood, it felt like it too, running down his chin. He looked up and saw the other looming over him, a smile on his lips. "You might be, you might not be" He said softly almost in a whisper. "W-who-" Moxley couldn't finish his sentence, more blood came pouring out in violent hacks. 

" _Bray. You can call me Bray_ "

He blinked and sat up quickly, his hands were covered in blood, his body, his face and hair all matted and covered in the coppery scented liquid. Mox quickly checked if he had any bruises or cuts, if their was something causing all this blood but nothing. Yet it felt liberating, whether it was his or someone else's there was comfort in the coppery liquid. He wanted to ask, wanted to see where Bray was but something rushed in him, a wave that left him breathless and _hard_. He fell back onto the bed, his hips raising and the damn thing was just soaked in blood, if he thrashed about the blood would _swoosh_ about as well. "What's- _ohshit_ -happening!?" He groaned out, eyes closed tightly and a sudden weight pinning his arms above his head. His eyes shot open, Bray was above him, hair equally matted in blood and cascading down, little droplets of blood raining down his face.

"Isn't this your little sick fantasy?" He drawled out, leaning down to lick up the blond's neck. "Look at how hard you are" And god was he, his hips arched up for some friction for anything at this rate. "Just…shit" Since when was he rendered so speechless? he could come up with anything on the spot but the current events were too fucking strange to begin with. Had the guy back at the parking lot gotten him? was he dead right now in some gutter? Or worse...

Was this all really happening to begin with?

"Do you want me inside of you? Do you want me to break you apart like you so much desire?" Bray was trailing his words down the others chest, stopping by his nipple and biting down. The sound that left him was pathetic, how he trembled and reached for the others back was pathetic but fuck if it didn't feel amazing. Maybe he could just finally let go, find the peace he longed for in the chaos of it all. "…Yes…fuck, yes" He groaned out, at this rate not caring or wanting the answers. Where would answers leave him? At this point, with how hard he was, with how strong the scent of blood was and how drenched they both were in it, he was comfortable. He felt at home.

And there he was suddenly, astride Bray's hips, moving and moaning as loud as he fucking well pleased. With Bray gripping his hips tightly enough to leave marks, telling him all these dirty little things that left him breathless. He shook his head, more blood spraying everywhere. Bray's hands left his hip, they trailed up his body scattering the blood wherever he desired. "So damn beautiful…So _sick_ " He cupped Mox's face, bringing him down to his lips and kissing him roughly.

He felt himself cum suddenly, just an unexpected rush through him and he was shooting and trembling so hard he couldn't move rhythmically. Some landed on his stomach, most of it on the brunette below him, it mixed with the blood so perfectly. 

When his eyes decided to comeback from visiting the inside of his brain, he was on the bed.

Alone.  
No blood.  
Bray nowhere to be found.

Just his hand around his cock, cum all over it.  
Breathing hard and drenched in sweat.

 

This dream was really getting out of hand as of late...


End file.
